WCL Death Warrant
30 Minute Ironman Match for the WCL Championship: Jay Lethal © vs. Vergil Grudge Match: Moredcai vs. Rigby; Loser will set out all the chairs for the arena for every show for rest of his life in WCL Last Man Standing Match: Rick Taylor vs. Green Goblin WCL Regional Championship: Tony Montana © vs. Randy Couture WCL Global Championship: Cloud Strife © vs. Johnny Gat WCL Tag Team Championship: The Expendables © vs. The Step Brothers Claire Redfield vs. Princess Jasmine Pre-Show: Walter & Peanut V New Justice (Frank Drebin & Judge Dredd) WCL Starlets Championship: Taokaka © vs. Jessica Nigirl Results *1 - After the match, Jasmine furiously stamps her feet on the canvas. *3 - After the match, Justin walks to the Goblin telling him to get to the ring so they can celebrate and the Goblin...........HITS THE GOBLIN SLAM ONTO JUSTIN HAMMER! Goblin told him that no one can control the Goblin and Hammer thought that his technology would work on him. Goblin also told him that he pretended to be controlled by him, he used him to help him get control of Osborn and now his usefulness to his has now ended. The Goblin then leaves leaving Hammer unconscious on the ramp. *4 - Cloud beat Gat after an AVALANCHE Slam within 15 seconds of the match starting. After the match, Cloud leaves while Johnny is left dumbfounded to lose that quickly. *6 - Montana managed to escape from the triangle choke by holding onto the ropes and then managed to hit the 3rd Scarface Stabber to win the match. After the match, Randy just smiles to Tony as he is the one who gives Tony his retained title. Tony just glares at him while he accepts the title. Miscellaneous Facts *Mike Cross and Captain Falcon was having a talk backstage about Judge Dredd, Lt. Drebin, and Equestria. But then during the talk, Captain Falcon hits Falcon Kick onto Mike. He then picks him up for the Falcon Punch and he then picks him up for the Falcon Kick. Falcon told Cross that he was fired as his manager, he doesn't need him, the Chuck Norris of Video Games, the best bounty hunter ever, and find himself another pawn to do his dirty work. *Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson & Jim Cornette came to the ring and Cornette told the fans that they examined a feather found at the scene where Peter was attacked and the test proved that it was Ernie the Chicken was the culprit who attack Peter. Peter told Ernie that he want him next month and he wants it anything goes. Ernie was seen at the entrance ramp and just nods as he leaves. Soon the trio then leaves as well. *WCL Starlets Commissioner Twilight Sparkle told her loving fans of Equestria that on the next episode of Broadcast, Claire Redfield will face Taokaka for the Starlets Championship. Also she stated that she was stepping down as Starlets Commissioner though she will be a figurehead in WCL but just not an onscreen one as well. Her replacement will be revealed soon and told the fans to enjoy the rest of the show. *The new Starlets Commissioner was revealed and it was none other than SHIELD Agent Maria Hill. Hill stated to the crowd that she will be a commissioner that the Starlets Division needs. *Johnny Gat was walking across the backstage area annoyed while WCL superstars are laughing at him and told them that no one laughs at Johnny Gat and that's a fact. *Green Goblin was attacking WCL officials backstage until he was attacked from behind by Aquaman. Aquaman says your day of reckoning will come, Goblin then after that, he leaves. Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS